Yuno Gasai/Bio
Yuno Gasai is a former Diary Holder in the Survival Game and current co-god of space and time alongside Yuki Amano. Orphaned at a young age, Yuno lived in an orphanage before getting adopted by a loving young couple. While her with them was relatively peaceful, financial problems began to affect her parents mentally. Her father began to work late hours and rarely interacted with his family. Yuno's mother meanwhile had a mental breakdown, believing herself to be a terrible wife and mother and that the only way to achieve happiness was by turning Yuno into "the perfect citizen" which included timing everything she did and locking her up when she transgressed. Eventually, Yuno snapped and managed to imprison her parents in the cage starving both of them. After this she began to act as if her parents were still alive, even talking to the corpses. Now with nothing left to live for, Yuno fell into despair, to the point as was put in detention at school to write up her dreams for the future. Not having any dreams, Yuno turned to the only other person in the classroom, a boy called Yukiteru Amano, who wanted to go stargazing with his recently divorced parents. She offered to go with him instead, but he rejected saying that he wanted to go with his family upon which Yuno offered herself to be his bride. Thinking that she was a joke Yuki accepted, but that they had to wait until they got older. Believing this to be a genuine answer, Yuno began to obsess Yuki and started to write about him in the diary she kept on her phone. At some point, she began to notice that her diary began to predict Yuki's actions and soon after was summoned by the god of time and space, Deus Ex Machina, along with other so-called 'Diary Holders' among whom was Yuki. Deus explained he was dying and that the group was selected to take part in a fight to the death, the winner of which got to take his place. At some point after this Yuno and Yuki became a couple and became the last survivors of the Survival Game. Yuno tricked Yuki into committing suicide and became the winner of the survival game but was unable to bring him back to life. Distraught, she used her newfound powers to rest time before killing and taking the place of her past self. Much of the events of this new timeline played out roughly the same, though this time Yuki discovers her origin through Mur Mur, the right hand of Deus, and Aru Akise, a human-created by Deus to keep watch over the Game, causing Yuno to lash out. Yuki was saved by Minene Uryuu when Yuno once again began to rest time. When she confronted her third self, Yuno was shocked to find that this version was still optimistic and whose parents weren't abusive. Realizing how twisted she had become, she committed suicide, leaving Yuki as the new god over the destroyed second timeline. The 3rd Yuno, however, would come to inherit some of the 1st's memories and joined Yuki as gods over the second and third timelines. __TOC__ Battle vs. Shion Sonozaki (by SPARTAN 119) Yuno Gasai walked into the Sonozaki Estate, armed with an arsenal of weapons, convinced that she was walking into the home of a "diary holder". Yuno, however, was being watched by Shion on the security cameras that covered the estate. Shion grabbed as many weapons as she could get carry and walked out of the security room, Tokarev TT-33 in hand. Shion spotted the intruder and fired two shot as at her from the end of the hall, one of the shots grazing the side of Yuno's head, the bullet literally cutting off several locks of her hair, but not striking flesh. Yuno drew her Smith and Wesson 36 and fired three shots, all of them missing Shion, who took cover around the corner of the hallway, before retreating into kitchen of the estate. Yuno cautiously walked into the kitchen, only to have her revolver shot out of her hand by a round from Shion's Tokarev. The revolver's chamber was blown out as the bullet impacted. Yuno ducked around the corner and readied her crossbow. Yuno fired the crossbow at Shion. The bolt did not hit Shion, but it did lodge in the barrel of the Tokarev, rendering the gun useless. While Yuno reloaded, Shion drew her katana and charged at here, making a wide slice that cut the string of Yuno's crossbow. Yuno jumped backwards and drew her hatchet, blocking Shion's next attack with the handle and hitting back with a strike so powerful that it bent the katana beyond usefulness and knocked it out of Shion's hand. Shion instead retreated back into the kitchen and grabbed a sledgehammer, which she had put down when she first entered the kitchen to engage Yuno. Shion swung the hammer in a wide horizontal arc, which Yuno dodged and returned with a downward strike with her axe. Shion jumped back, Yuno's hatchet striking only the floor. Shion made a downward strike with the hammer, hoping to bash Yuno's head in, but Yuno blocked the blow, however, the hammer struck one of Yuno's hands, breaking a couple fingers and causing her to drop the hatchet in pain. Shion kicked the axe away and went in for the kill.... ...Only to be slashed at with a kitchen knife Yuno took from a kitchen drawer, literally hacking off two of Shion's fingers. Infuriated, Shion drew her hunting knife lunged at Yuno. The two blades clashed until both knives fell from their user's hands. Shion drew a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus as Yuno picked up a pair of scissors and place her fingers through the rings at the top, holding them like a punching dagger. Yuno thrust at Shion, aiming for her eyes, as Shion went at her with the syringe. Yuno thrust the scissors through the opening for the optic nerve, into Shion's brain, the brain trauma killing her. However, Shion managed to jab the syringe in Yuno's arm. The syringe injected the deadly Hinamizawa virus into Yuno's veins. Yuno immediately reached Level Four Hinamizawa Syndrome. Yuno heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and though she saw something in the shadows. Then, she felt something crawling under her skin. She looked at her arm and saw the sillhouette of what looked like some sort of parasitic worm. Yuno had get them out of her body. Yuno picked up Shion's hunting knife and slit her wrist, seeing maggot-like creatures flow out with the blood. Yuno cut her other wrist, and then her own throat, spilling out blood as she collapsed onto floor, dead. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why it ended in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima alongside Yukiteru Amano (by SPARTAN 119) Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima walked through a city street in Tokunosu, walking over the bodies of countless zombies that they had killed. The two of them were separated from the rest of the group. Suddenly, the sound gunfire rang out from around a street corner. Saeko held her katana in one hand and drew her Beretta in case the survivors proved to be hostile, as Kouta checked that all his weapons were loaded. The two survivors turned the corner, and saw two people, one was a boy armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and the other a girl armed with a hatchet walking over a heap of corpses. "Hey!!", Kouta yelled out the survivors. The girl responded by drawing a pair of Smith and Wesson 36 revolvers and firing several times at Saeko. Saeko took cover, as did Kouta, who came under fire from fully automatic fire from boy with the MP5. "We're still human, dammit!", Kouta said, as Saeko added, "Stop shooting!" Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, having been driven over the edge by the combined trauma of the first the "survival game" and then the zombie apocalypse, did not stop firing. They could no longer tell zombie from human. Kouta looked up over a destroyed car he was using as cover and fired his AR-10 DMR. The first two shots missed, but the third impacted Yukiteru's MP5. The bullet fragmented as it hit the weapon, sending a fragment into Yuki's arm as the MP5 was knocked out of his hands and launched about twelve feet down the road. Yukiteru, however drew as SIG Sauer pistol and fired several shots at Kouta and moved from cover to cover. He was getting two close for the sniper rifle, so Kouta took cover and unslung the Ithaca M37 shotgun from his back. Meanwhile, Yuno Gasai charged at Saeko, revolvers blazing. All of her shots, however, missed, as did a several pistol shots from Saeko's Beretta and a blast from Kouta's shotgun. Kouta fired three more missed shots at Yukiteru, who returned fire again. Yuki took cover behind a car and reloaded, before coming up to fire at Kouta. Kouta, however, was ready for him, and lined up Yuki's head in the Aimpoint sight and pulled the trigger. A blast of buckshot flew at Yuki's head, several of the lead pellets tearing up his face and shredding his brain. Yuki fell to the ground, dead. "Headshot!", Kouta yelled triumphantly "YUKI-KUN!!! NO!!!", Yuno yelled, before she drew her crossbow and took aim. "YOU... KILLED... MY YUKI-KUN...", Yuno said in rage, pointing her pistols at Kouta, but realizing she was out of ammuntion. Yuno drew her crossbow and fired at Kouta, grazing his side with the bolt. As Yuno reloaded her bow, Kouta tried to fire his shotgun, but he was also out of ammo. Kouta dropped the empty gun and drew the modified nailgun he used as an improvised pistol. There was not time to aim, Yuno had him dead in her sights. Kouta instead held the nailgun one handed and fired several shots. One of the nails hit its mark, embedding itself in Yuno's arm. Yuno dropped the crossbow and clutched her arm in pain. Saeko took this opportunity to lunge at her and slash with her katana. Yuno dodged the attack and drew her own blade, slashing at Saeko, who blocked. Kouta tried to aim at Yuno with his shotgun, but she was too close to Saeko, he might hit Saeko in the blast. Saeko and Yuno's blades clashed, the fight moving further down the street, away from Kouta. Eventually, However, Yuno drew her hatchet with her other hand as used the head as a hook, disarming Saeko. Saeko stepped backwards, drawing her bokken, but Yuno hit her with the blunt end of the hatchet and knocked her over. Kouta had to do something. He got back on his AR-10 DMR and took aim at Yuno, who stood over Saeko with axe raised. Kouta squeezed the trigger. The bullet, however, went slightly wide, resulting in a painful, but not immediately lethal hit to the lower torso. Amazingly, Yuno kept fighting. Saeko, however, had gotten the break she needed. Yuno charged at Saeko with her axe. Saeko, however, has retrieved her katana, and slashed right through the axe handle and into Yuno's torso. Saeko pulled the katana out, and, with a look of combined immense satisfaction and psychotic euphoria on her face, Saeko thrust the blade into Yuno's back, killing her. Kouta walked up to Saeko, who thanked him for helping her deal with Yuno. Kouta, however, had found Yukiteru's collection of weapons. Kouta picked up his MP5 and several magazines. "Nice!", Kouta said enthusiastically, "A Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, capable of firing in semi auto, three round burst, or full auto! We should take this SIG and the other weapons as well" "Agreed", Saeko said. A few minutes later, Kouta and Saeko walked away from the seen, both looking like walking armories. Kouta had the MP5 in his hands and the DMR and Ithaca over his shoulder, the Sig at his side, and the revolver, nailgun, and the hatchet in his backpack. Meanwhile, Saeko had two swords, a bokken, a revolver, and a Beretta in her arsenal. Expert's Opinion This was not too difficult of a win for Kouta and Saeko. Kouta had the best training of all four of the contestants, and he and his partner also had better experience. Both Yuno and Yukiteru were very bad with guns. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leland Vanhorn (by SPARTAN 119) Yuno Gasai walked into a rundown abandoned hotel. Suddenly, she spotted a man standing over a dead body that had been knifed repeatedly stabbed to death. Standing over the corpse was a man armed with a large hunting knife. Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn turned around suddenly, spotting Yuno in the doorway to the room. SKX drew his M1911 pistol from his his side and fired three times, grazing Yuno's side with one of the bullets. Yuno ran out the door, down a hallway, and around a corner. As SKX exited the hotel room, three .38 caliber rounds flew past him. SKX and Yuno exchanged fire, but neither scored a hit. SKX advanced on Yuno with his hunting and throwing knives at the ready. SKX drew the knife and threw it as Yuno drew her crossbow. The knife missed Yuno. Yuno fired her crossbow, grazing Vanhorn's torso. Vanhorn got out a metal fireplace poker he had used to commit one of his murders, a souvenir that doubled as a weapon. Yuno Gasai laughed maniacally as she tossed an M84 flashbang at SKX. The grenade landed near Vanhorn, who kicked it, causing the flashbang the explode between them, stunning them both. Serial Killer X charged at Yuno as his vision and hearing began to return, though his ears were still ringing and his eyes still hurt. Gasai raised her hatchet and blocked SKX's attack with the poker. Yuno slashed at a SKX, who also blocked her attack. The two sociopathic killers dueled for a while, until SKX used the hook on the poker to grab Yuno's hatchet and disarm her. Not to go down without a fight, Yuno drew a kitchen knife and thrust at SKX, who blocked, but the blade went into his hand, causing him to drop the poker. SKX drew his hunting knife as Yuno made another slash at him. SKX blocked the blow and activated the new sonic emitter he had gotten when he joined the Oro. The sonic frequencies caused severe pain in Yuno's head. Yuno charged at SKX, going berserk, slashing wildly. Yuno thrust the knife into SKX's chest. But not before Yuno felt a severe pain in her head and everything went black. Yuno Gasai expired from the severe brain hemorrhaging caused by SKX's emissions. But Vanhorn would not be far behind her. He managed to walk two steps before he succumbed to the knife wound in his chest WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to how the victors were determined. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Heather Mason (by SPARTAN 119) Lakeside Amusement Park, Silent Hill, Maine Heather Mason fired her silenced MAC-10, cutting down yet another of those giant monsters like the one that had attacked her in the mall. Suddenly, Heather heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from a ticket booth her right. Next to the ticket booth was a pink-haired girl Heather had never seen before. Yuno Gasai took aim at Heather again, firing just as Heather jumped behind one of the supports for a roller coaster. Bullets bounced off the concrete and metal column. Heather returned fire as Yuno reloaded, but all of her remaining shots missed. Heather instead got out the Remington 870 shotgun she carried with her and fired twice, one shot grazing Yuno's side. Yuno retaliated with several shots from her Beretta Model 92, hitting Heather's hand and causing her to drop the weapon. Heather drew her own Beretta and turned to where Yuno had fired from, but Yuno was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Heather heard Yuno yell something in Japanese (probably about Yuno accusing Heather for tried to steal her Yuki-kun from her) from behind her. Heather turned just in time to see Yuno knock the Beretta out of her hand with a swing from a katana. Heather jumped backwards and drew her wakizashi, blocking a slash from Yuno and thrusting forwards at her. Yuno dodged and made a powerful downwards strike that Heather blocked, but she lost hold of her sword and dropped the weapon. Heather dodged a swing Yuno aimed at her head, and got out her spiked mace, and made a sideways swing, which knocked Yuno's katana out of her hands, launching it several meters. "It's over, bitch!", Heather said, raising her mace for a powerful swing at Yuno's head. Yuno, however, swung her hatchet into Heather's torso, wounding her chest and causing her to fall face down of the ground. Heather crawled towards the nearest weapon, her dropped Remington, but it was several meters away. Yuno prepared to strike with her axe, but then she stopped. She had other ideas for Heather's fate. Yuno seized Heather's dropped mace and walked over to her wounded adversary, who was now mere feet from her gun. Yuno laughed maniacally as she brought the mace down on Heather's head, the spikes piercing her brain as the weight caved in her skull. Yuno struck Heather's head several times, throwing blood everywhere as she laughed psychotically. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion While Heather had greater mental health, Yuno won this match for her superior submachine gun and melee weapons, as well as her greater combat experience, having fought humans, rather than monsters. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shogo Makishima (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate universe where Makishima is involved in the Future Diary "death game" Shogo Makishima walked into the interior of the first floor of the under-construction building which his prey, the a rival diary owner, a psychotic girl named Yuno Gasai. As Makishima entered a large, open room strewn with stacks of building materials and construction equipment, he spotted a pink-haired figure wielding an MP5 submachine gun peeking out from behind a parked forklift. Yuno Gasai fired a long burst from her submachine gun, forcing Shogo to dive for cover behind a pallet of concrete blocks. Shogo got out a pipe bomb and armed the timer, tossing it over the cover. The bomb landed next to the forklift Yuno took cover behind. Yuno jumped out the way as the bomb exploded, setting off the gas in the forklift's tank as well. Yuno escaped the explosion without injury, but, in a she did, she had dropped her MP5. Shogo got up, armed with an over-under shotgun, and fired the first shot, narrowly missing Yuno as she ran into a stairwell for cover. Yuno Gasai drew a .38 revolver and fired two shot at Shogo, but both missed. A second shot from Shogo also missed, but caused Yuno to flee up the stairs. Shogo ran over to the stairwell, having drawn his own .38, a newer model. Shogo cautiously peeked into the stairwell, narrowly avoiding a pair of gunshots from for Yuno. Shogo retaliated, firing three shots. Yuno then fired off two more shots, both misses which pinged off the bare concrete walls of the unfinished stairwell. After that, Shogo heard a series of frantic footsteps from the other floor. Shogo gave chase to Yuno, assuming he was out ammunition. That part was correct, but what Makishima did not expect was the fact that Yuno had grabbed a mallet from off a stack of construction materials and swung it at Shogo in a horizontal arc. Yuno's improvised weapon struck Shogo's hand, knocking the revolver across the room. Yuno then raised the mallet and swung it down, aiming at Shogo's head. Makishima, however, simply dodged the attack, and, while Yuno tried to raise the hammer again, Shogo struck Yuno in the throat with the side of his hand. Shogo then kneed Yuno in the stomach and forced her to the ground. Shogo then drew his trademark straight razor from his pocket. Yuno, however, was not done yet. From her side, she pulled a dismounted bayonet and thrust it forward. Shogo dodged just in time, the blade of the knife just barely grazing his face. Shogo rolled out of his way and got to his feet, just in time to see Yuno about a meter way from him with a knife. Most people would not have had time to react, but Shogo was not most people. He grabbed Yuno's wrist and used her own momentum against him, throwing her over his shoulder several feet. Then, the was a loud BANG that filled the room, along with a flash of fire and smoke. The explosion blew away much of the side of Yuno's body that was closest to the bomb in a bloody mess. Yuno never that Shogo had thrown her onto tripwire for a bomb he laid earlier, or that he had been leading her into a trap this whole time. Shogo walked away from the scene of carnage in search of his next target. WINNER: Shogo Makishima Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that, while Yuno was a formidable foe, her only real weapon advantage was the MP5, which, while powerful, could not secure her a win over Shogo's expertise with explosives and close combat, both armed and unarmed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Annie Wilkes (by SPARTAN 119) An Abandoned Building "I don't know who this Paul Sheldon person is, or what you mean by "Misery", but you've got the wrong person!", Yukiteru Amano said to the deranged middle-aged American woman who was currently standing over him with a sledgehammer. None of this made any sense, even in the insane world he had found himself in since the start of the survival game. It was almost as though there was someone manpulating the whole situation... someone other than Deus... was he doing this to screw with him... just for his own entertainment? "But you can't expect me to write a novel, I only got a 'A' in English because... I was lucky...", Yuki said, deciding not to mention his Future Diary, "And besides... who uses a typewriter in this day and age anyway!?" "Enough!", Annie Wilkes shouted at the person she thought was Paul Sheldon, "You know perfectly well what you did, and I expect you be writing when I get back here!" At that, Annie grabbed her shotgun from its place propped up against the wall, and walks out into the hallway of the building she was holding her victim captive in. As she turned a corner, she spotted a teenage girl with a strange pink hair color, had she dyed it or something? Regardless, she was a witness, she couldn't let her leave the building alive. Annie raised he shotgun and fired off the left barrel. Yuno Gasai jumped around a corner and took cover just in time as she saw the middle-aged woman with the shotgun fire. If the blast had been a bit to the right, if she fired the other barrel, she might have hit her. Yuno responded by drawing her Beretta 92 handgun and firing three shots down the hall at Annie as she tried to peek out and fire a second shot. All three of the bullets missed. A few second later, Annie got off her second shotgun blast, and was met by more gunfire from Yuno. Yuno then got out from cover, realizing that her enemy had only two shots in that shotgun- she could move in for the kill as she reloaded. But Yuno didn't realize that Annie also had her Colt Cobra with her. She fired two shots from the small revolver as Yuno came out of hiding. Yuno spotted the gun in her hand just in time, and dove across the hall and rolled into cover. Still, one of the .38 caliber bullets narrowly grazed her back. The exchange of fire continued, Yuno and Annie each expending another four rounds. Unlike Annie, however, Yuno still had eight round left in the large capacity mag for her Beretta. Annie, on the other hand, was really reloading this time. Yuno charged in for the kill unopposed. When she turned the corner.... She was faced by Annie wielding a sledgehammer, which she swung in a wide arc. The blow knocked the Beretta out of her hand and sent it flying. Annie Wilkes made a second downward swing with the hammer, which would have caved in Yuno's skull, if she hadn't sidestepped the strike. Yuno then drew a machete she kept hidden in her outfit and a swung the blade as Annie raised her hammer again. The blade cleaved right through one of her wrist, severing her right hand. Annie gave out a scream of pain. The psychotic nurse was still enough in touch with reality to realize she would have to apply a tourniquet to stop the bleeding soon, but first she had to deal her attacker. There was only one option to end this quickly. Annie went for Yuno's Beretta, which was on the floor several feet away. She gripped her remaining hand around the pistol grip, but before she could turn to Yuno and fire, she heard the sound of a blade whooshing through the air. Yuno's machete cleaved through Annie's neck, severing the serial killer's head in one blow. As her victim's head rolled to floor, Yuno broke into maniacal laughter. "MWAHHHAAHHAHAHHAHA... I did it, I killed that bitch and saved your life... Praise me Yuki-kun!", She said as she walked into the room where her love interest was captured and cut him loose. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion In this battle of the female serial killers, Yuno Gasai got the edge because of the superior firepower of her Beretta 92, as well as her far greater level of combat experience and agility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kazuo Kiriyama (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate Universe where Kiriyama is involved in the survival game An abandoned island Kazuo Kiriyama had lured his target to an abandoned island similar to the one he fought on three years ago during the Battle Royale. Now, he was in another battle royale, with the literal divinity as a prize. Kiriyama wielded an Uzi like the one he used the Battle Royale, a weapon he had gotten his hands on from an illegal arms dealer, along with a number of other favored weapons he first gained experience with in the Battle Royale. Kiriyama hid in the woods, hidden from his prey, a boy named Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano and a girl said to be as deadly as he was, Yuno Gasai. Kiriyama lowered his Uzi to his side, and got out a Mark II Fragmentation grenade and tossed it at his adversaries. "Yuki!", Yuno yelled, grabbing her boyfriend and pushing him out of the blast radius. As she did so, however, Yuno slipped, losing her grip of Yuki and leaving him on on the ground, several feet in front of her. Yuki got up just in time to see the grenade and tried to run, however, less than a second later, the grenade detonated, riddling Yukiteru's back with shrapnel. Yukiteru Amano's back was ripped open as he fell to his knees in a pool of his own blood. "YUKI-KUN!", Yuno yelled, "NOOOO!" But the end was not lost. If she became a god, she could fix all of this, she could bring him back. Yuno herself has planned to kill Yuki herself, and then do just that in order to win the throne of God. Yuno raised her MP5 and fired in full auto, spraying bullets in Kazuo's direction, blowing holes into trees and shredding vegetation. Kazuo took cover behind a large tree. When the hail of bullets, Kazuo peeked out from cover and fired his Uzi, spraying lead at her. Yuno dove for cover behind a boulder at the edge of the clearing as bullets kicked up the dirt behind her. From behind the boulder, Yuno drew her Beretta 92 and fired several shots at Kazuo. For several second that seemed like an eternity, the two of the exchanged fire, but neither managed to get a hit on the other. As Kazuo expended his last magazine, he drew his Colt Python revolver, only to find Yuno about two feet away, with katana in hand. Yuno swung her blade in a diagonal arc. Kazuo jumped backwards just in time, but the blade still struck the revolver in the middle of the barrel, knocking it several feet away. Kazuo drew his wakizashi just in time, blocking Yuno's second strike, before thrusting the blade forward at Yuno's chest. Yuno dodged this attack and retaliated with a sideways slash. This time, Yuno's sword struck its target, cutting into Kazuo's lower torso. The wound bled profusely as Kazuo fell to the ground. As everything went blurry, Kazuo summoned the last of his strength. He would die, but not before one last kill. Kazuo drew his second pistol, a Walther PKK and took aim from his position, lying on the ground, at Yuno's back- Yuno having turned away from her victim. Kazuo fired all eight shots, striking Yuno seven times in the back and blowing out her chest in a spray of blood. Yuno fell to her knees, before landing face down on the ground. As Kazuo saw his victim die, his hand went limp, dropping the pistol, and he expired a few feet from his last victim, in a pool of his own blood. TIE Expert's Opinion The experts were divided between Yuno's greater combat experience and Kazuo's greater physical strength. It was also noted that Yuno's Future Diary would be of limited use in a one-on-one duel where Yukiteru is not involved. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nagisa Shiota (by Dargoo Faust) ---- Yukiteru Amano’s Diary: July 22nd Yuno wanted to go on a ride today at the amusement park when the world was going to end in three days. A tough, but feminine grip pulled me through the empty allies, lines, and hot dog stands, while I was still dealing with the fact that I recently killed the kids at a local orphanage and will probably have to kill the only people I’ve ever called friends. That is, except for the pink-haired girl next to me, commenting on the nearby fountain and sneaking blushing peaks at my face. God, when did this stupid game turn into such a tragedy? While Yuno’s taking me through all the empty rides, she’s trying to get my attention off of the Future Diary game and towards her. . . . . Woke up. Yuno’s looking happy. ---- July 21st. Yuiktero saw nothing wrong is his diary, and reluctantly agreed to follow Yuno to the amusement park, under the condition that they plan their eventual confrontation with his friends and 8th. While he mused over why his diary had less detail than usual, he chalked it up to him falling asleep out of boredom. Or maybe he just didn’t want to think about the atrocities he’d have to commit. ~''' This was it, Nagisa’s and Class-E’s insurance plan to convince Sensei to let them save him. After a fateful encounter with The God of Death and a trip to space, Nagisa had everything ready to cure Sensei, and save him from a disorder that had a 10% chance to wipe out the Earth. 10%, however, was not something Sensei wanted to take a chance on, and instead Nagisa’s year-long teacher continued his lectures on proper killing methods after their success on the finals. They researched every method to make that chance smaller, but none could make it hit zero. None, save for the “Future Diaries” that hit the news several days ago, about how the citizens of Sakurami City suddenly received the power to flawlessly predict the future. After tireless hours of researching and planning, Class E narrowed down a mass-murdering target in the city who had a diary that fit their every need. As long as they knocked him out before he could look at his diary and ran, they could finally convince Sensei. Karma led a strike team to bag and run, and Nagisa was his backup plan. Nobody would get hurt, Nagisa thought, and we’re busting two mass murderers. This has to work. They approached an Amusement park that had been recently evacuated and prepared to strike. '''~ “Yukki-kun! Remember the haunted house? Let’s see if the power is still running!” Yuno smiled with the genuine warmth of someone addicted to the drug of love. It’s like there’s constantly a blush on her face, Yukiteru thought. He was resenting his time with Yuno less and less, but that made him worry more and more. When all was said and done, even if he could revive someone as God, could he really kill her? Looking at her face, filled with dedication, Amano decided to let go of his worries and enjoy himself in this brief respite. For now, he thought, I think I only need one person. They stepped into a darkness decorated with cheap plastic skeletons, yet lit with the burning flame of romance. ~ “Karma, see that?” “If there’s a god out there, pretty sure he just did us a big one.” Karma Akabane swept some stray hairs back into his helmet, giving directions to the other class members on how to use the paralysis posion Manami had prepared. “I’ll bag him, and you deal with the chick. Sound easy enough, or do you wanna fry some bigger fish?” Karma shot a smug look at Nagisa, an obvious shot at his pride. “I… think I’ve had my share of assassins and murderers this year, Karma. It’s your turn to do something other than feed a guy hot peppers” Nagisa said, gaining an inch of confidence before suddenly losing it. Karma patted Nagisa on that back with the force of a freighter truck, sending him lurching forward “That’s the spirit! Let’s see some more of that back at class tomorrow.” Tomorrow… Nagisa thought. If we screw this up, the military’s bound to cook something up. ~ TBC WINNER: YUNO GASAI Expert's Opinion While Nagisa has a near-supernatural bloodlust and a military-grade arsenal, experts agreed that Yuno's bloodlust would both overwhelm Nagisa's abilities and take advantage of his overall weak physique and reluctance to kill. Nagisa's clap-stunner, kiss of death, and bloodlust aura have consistently been ineffective on a bloodlusted and fearless opponent, leaving Nagisa with even fewer nonlethal ways to take down his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios